


Mishaps on the beach

by snippinwhippen



Series: My lifeguard boys [3]
Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Bondi Beach, Fluff, Havent posted in so long, Hurt Harrison, M/M, cuddles because Harrison got hurt, fin chop, how do you tag, love these boys, maxi and harrison are pretty soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snippinwhippen/pseuds/snippinwhippen
Summary: It’s a routine summers day, until one of their own gets hurt.Fluff!!
Relationships: Trent "Maxi" Maxwell/Harrison "Lionel Hutz" Reid
Series: My lifeguard boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Mishaps on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just another reminder that I don’t own these boys! They’re their own people, and this is only really for entertainment purposes!
> 
> I’m sorry I basically disappeared from this whole platform for a while, schools started back up and I’ve been busy dealing with other things! I also only recently got back into bondi rescue, so I’m very happy to be back! I know a lot of you guys liked my writing, so throwing myself back into the deep end with this short drabble kind of story was my best decision.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or request for these boys or a bondi rescue fic in general, I’m all ears! I’m in a bit of a dry spell for ideas, so any comments with suggestions is welcome!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story! Found it in my notes, so I touched it up and tweaked it a little, but don’t have very high expectations since I’m posting it at around 2am my time.

It had been a routine, Summers day down at Bondi. Maxi up at the tower, watching the water with Beardy. After they both had drawn the short straw as tower duty, they both watched on in silence. After watching a few rescues, and dealing with a lost kid, Beardy’s radio crackled on.

“Harries to Central.”   
“Go ahead.”  
“Uh, Harrison just copped a good fin chop on his upper arm, I’ll be driving him up so just get the first aid kit.”  
“Got it, we’ll be expecting you.”

Beardy turned to Maxi, a sly smirk adorning his lips. Maxi only gave him a look before turning back to the water.  
“Go get the first aid kit, your Kiwi’s got a battle scar.” Beardy said, snatching the binoculars from Maxi and pointing towards the medical bay. Maxi gave him an incredulous glare before going to fetch the first aid and wait at the door. A minute or two passed until someone knocked on the door, just before it flung open to reveal a wincing Harrison.

Maxi pulled Harrison toward the medical bed before wrapping one arm around his mid section, the other manoeuvring his wounded arm so Maxi could see it. With a grunt of surprise from Harrison and a groaning from Maxi, Harrison was pulled onto the Aussie’s lap as they sat on the medical bed. Quickly bandaging the wound, Maxi kept an arm around Harrison, the other beginning to stroke the smaller man’s golden locks. They stayed silent like this for a few minutes, causing Beardy to become curious.

Leaving the watch of water for a second, Beardy grabbed his phone and snuck toward the medical bay. Opening his phone’s camera, he turned to spot Harrison on Maxi’s lap, his hair being stroked and his cheek being kissed, all with the most relaxed body Beardy had ever seen. Chuckling, Beardy snapped a few pictures to send to the ‘lifeguard group chat’ before speaking up. “Hey Maxi, if you’re done being cute with your boyfriend, you can go back to work.” This earned Beardy a furious glare from Harrison, and a, well, less furious glare from Maxi at the prospect of separation.

Beardy gave up, moving back to his watch of the water, leaving the two boyfriends to cuddle like bears. At least he wasn’t the one about to get an earful of ‘lovey shit on the job’. Chappo’s word, not Beardy’s.


End file.
